


Morning Glory

by Rosage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: Portia’s mornings have changed for the better, and she doesn’t want to miss a detail.





	Morning Glory

Portia wakes tangled in silk sheets, sprawled on her back with her arms outstretched. She’d continue her dream’s wrestling match if not for the gentle rise and fall of Nadia’s shoulder, which lies under the back of her forearm. Yawning, she rolls over on the plush pillows to properly cradle Nadia. 

When she’s blinked away her bleariness, the sight makes her inhale. Portia has seen Nadia’s sleeping face, of course — months upon months of it, while she prayed to see her wake. It didn’t prepare her for this view, inches away from Nadia’s nose. Her curled hand rests by her chin, and a near-fountain of hair tumbles over the half of her face that isn’t buried in her pillow. As long as the creases of nightmares don’t wreck her forehead, Portia doesn’t mind letting her sleep, other than a niggling fear she’ll stay that way for years.

The fear builds, a pressure she can’t ignore despite telling it off. Her foot brushes Nadia’s shin as she wiggles. Finally enough sunlight creeps through the bed’s curtains that Nadia would want to be woken. In the past, Portia would have entered the room with a bright clap and a cheer for the day, but this close she brushes a hand across Nadia’s cheek and whispers her name. 

She feels Nadia shift under her elbow, sees her eyelids flutter, hears her inhale. The skin pinching between her brows would make Portia regret waking her if Portia weren’t so happy to see her.

“Rise and shine,” Portia says. She can’t keep the relief from her voice. Nadia groans.  


“Not yet.” She stretches to tuck Portia under her arm as if holding her hostage from the day. It gives Portia an excuse to curl into her, pressing her face into the warm crook of Nadia’s neck. A hand settles against the back of Portia’s head, soothing her, though she can’t help the triumph that bubbles up. Not even the maids in charge of cleaning Nadia’s room have experienced any of this. The thought has her staring, absorbing every detail, even after she and Nadia have separated by inches.

Nadia strokes Portia’s hair. “Does something trouble you?” Nadia asks.

“No!” To think she could have troubles now, with a woman like Nadia in her arms. Her lips curl up. “Just thinking about how many people would kill to be in my position.”   
  
“They’d best not. We would need to hold a trial, and I quite prefer our current circumstance.”

Nadia lies back to stretch, her head tipping as she rolls her shoulders, baring her throat. Portia stops watching to sneak a kiss on it. Before she can savor the soft skin, Nadia pins her down. Her gaze takes a leisurely stroll over Portia, thorough enough that she could be using her magical sight to unpack her, and Portia barely manages not to squirm.

“I should think I am the envy of many as well, if they have their wits about them,” Nadia says, low and raspy from a vestige of sleep. Portia’s own wits abandon her as Nadia leans down to claim her.


End file.
